Wyatt Halliwell
The eldest son of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt, '''Wyatt Matthew Halliwell '''is the eldest of his generation and the Twice-Blessed Witch. Wyatt is the Twice-Blessed Witch, and is the strongest witch alive. However, he is still weaker than the Power of Three together. He has many powers, but the ones he uses most often are molecular manipulation, telekinesis, telekinetic orbing, energy manipulation, elemental manipulation, premonition, orbing, healing, and sensing. He is the older brother of Chris and Melinda and is the eldest of his generation. Wyatt belongs to the creators of Charmed, and is used here only for fun and not for profit. Wyatt is portrayed by Wes Ramsey. Early Life Wyatt was born on February 2nd, 2003, on the Wiccan Festival of Lights, Imbolc. Assumed to be a girl by his parents and aunts, they were all surprised when he came out as a boy. His name comes from his father, Leo Wyatt, and his aunt, Paige Matthews. Leo and Piper decided to make sure that Wyatt kept his last name as Halliwell, since demons feared it and good magic respected it. Wyatt was raised among magic. His powers were never bound, and magic was a constant in his life during all of the changes. However, it was because of magic that Wyatt was kidnapped and put in danger several times in his life. An alternate version of his younger brother, Chris, came back to the past in order to stop Wyatt from turning evil. It turned out that Gideon was the one who turned Wyatt evil when he tried to kill young Wyatt. Chris suceeded, but died doing so. However, that Chris was reincarnted into Wyatt's newborn baby brother. Despite being jealous of his younger brother at first, Wyatt and Chris would later grow very close, especially after the disappearence of their father when they were both teenagers. Though first convinced it was his fault that Leo was gone, Wyatt eventually watched over Chris as he knew that his father would. He hoped to make his father proud of his behavior towards his younger brother. Wyatt was also protective of his younger cousins, after his aunts began to have children of their own. Wyatt first grew close to the men that his aunts married, being close to both of his uncles well into his life. He was thrilled when his aunt Paige had a baby when Wyatt was a little under four years old. He was also thrilled that it was a boy, since he did like having lots of boys in the family, even though his aunts seemed surprised. In preschool, Wyatt became best friends with Cody Sinclair, a half-Manticore who he had met several years before when his mother and aunts had saved him from his biological family, and Emily Trudeau, a psychic who was the niece of a deceased friend of the family, Andy Trudeau, who could have been something more had he survived longer in his life. Later in the year that his cousin little Henry was born, Wyatt's aunt Phoebe gave birth to a girl that she named Penelope Halliwell. Wyatt, being unable to pronounce the name Penelope, called his baby cousin Pen. Several month later, Piper and Leo had their third child, a girl they named Melinda. Wyatt was protective of Melinda right away, knowing that he was the eldest and had to take care of his siblings. Wyatt was close to all of his family. Teenage Life Wyatt was incredibly popular after he entered high school. Due to his easy-going nature and generally friendly attitude, Wyatt made a lot of friends, and was soon under the wing of several mature seniors who knew that Wyatt could go places. Cody was also Wyatt's best friend in high school, as was Emily. The trio always remained close to each other, and Cody was also on the football team with Wyatt, while Emily was a cheerleader. Wyatt made the football team as a freshmen and helped win a championship game during his freshmen year, securing his popularity for his high school career. Cody also made a crucial play, and became popular with his best friend. Wyatt played other sports, including basketball, but was the best at football, which he enjoyed the best. Wyatt was also incredibly skilled in biology, and decided that he wanted to become a doctor within a few months of him finishing his freshmen year. After that, his grades were fantastic, since he wanted to go to Stanford to study medicine and become a doctor in San Francisco. While some people laughed at what he wanted to do, Wyatt knew that it was what he wanted, and knew that he could get it if he tried as hard as he could. Cody and Emily were both supportive of him, and spent many long nights studying with him. Just before the beginning of their junior year, Wyatt and Emily realized that they didn't just want to be friends anymore. They decided to take a chance and go out together, even though they were afraid it would be weird between them. However, it all worked out, as Cody supported their relationship and helped to keep any jealous students away from the two. At the end of Wyatt's junior year, he, Emily, and Cody were involved in a car accident with a drunk driver, though the accident was not the fault of Wyatt, who was driving. All three were seriously injured, and Wyatt did not drive again for awhile. While Cody was unable to play football again, Wyatt was able to, and Cody stayed on a junior coach. Adult Life Wyatt applied for and was accepted to Stanford after high school. He entered the pre-med program and excelled. He also played football in college, but was forced to stop in his senior year after he suffered a very serious injury that would not heal no matter what was tried. Wyatt was alright with that, since he knew that he had a lot more going for him than just football. He would be entering the medical program soon anyway, and he knew that it was all for the best that he was done with football. Not long after turning twenty-five, Wyatt was sent to the past from a spell cast by his mother. He remembers that experience fondly, since it taught him that he needs to be more careful about what he does when he is caught by surprise by something. He wonders if he might ever time-travel again, but knows that his big mouth not be the best thing to be in the past. Wyatt eventually graduated from college, and finished the medical program at Stanford. He was able to get a job at San Francisco Memorial Hospital. He and Emily moved into a townhouse so that they could stay somewhere while they got settled in for their relationship. Cody lived with them for a time, but after HJ graduated from college, Cody moved into an apartment with Chris and HJ to save money and to get away from "the naseuating sweetness that is Emily and Wyatt". Wyatt has been at San Francisco Memorial for about a year when his aunt dies. He works as an ER doctor at the hospital, and has somewhat of a random schedule where he sometimes works during the day and other times works at night. He has learned to deal with it, though, since he adores his job and would not do anything to lose it. Relationships Wyatt is best friends with his younger brother Chris. Ever since childhood the two have been close and have helped each other through everything. Wyatt did everything that he could to make Chris's high school life easier, even though a number of people made fun of him. He and Chris remain very close throughout their lives. Wyatt is also best friends with Cody Sinclair, a half-manticore that his mother saved when he was a child. They became friends in preschool, and have been close ever since. Wyatt has been involved romantically with Emily Trudeau since they were seniors in high school. They were best friends since first grade, started to have feelings for each other in middle school and high school, and later got together after the first football game of their senior year. On Valentine's Day of the year 2031, Wyatt proposed to Emily, and the two plan to marry on February 2nd, 2032: Wyatt's twenty-ninth birthday and the Wiccan Festival of Lights. Wyatt is close to his parents. He would do anything for his mother, since he now knows all that she sacrificed in order to give him a happy childhood. He also knows what all Leo did in order to raise Wyatt and his siblings. He hopes that he can be as good a parent as they were when he and Emily have children someday. Life in the Unchanged Future When Wyatt turned eighteen and inherited Excalibur, he was not able to handle the power of the sword as he should have been. Because Piper's death had affected him so deeply, Wyatt was corrupted by Excalibur's power more so than anyone had ever been before. He was not able to control what his morality was, and turned evil out of the confusion of it. Wyatt became the leader of the magical world that wanted to come out of hiding and take over the mortals. Despite the Resistance and Wyatt's family trying to stop them, they suceeded, plunging the world into an apocalyptic nightmare. Wyatt tortured his younger cousin Sammie to death after capturing her, which caused Chris to realize that they could not save Wyatt in the lifetime that they were living in. At the same time as torturing Sammie, he also killed a close friend in front of her after they both refused to join him. Wyatt also was the one who told Cody about his and Melinda's stillborn son, making him indirectly responsible for the deaths of both Melinda and Cody. He was furious at their death, vanquishing all demons that had been involved in the battle, and killing the demon who had killed his sister and former best friend himself. In the diversion to send Chris back to the past, Wyatt killed his childhood sweetheart, Emily, himself, stabbing her in the abdoman with an athame. He was too late to stop Chris from going back to the past, but manage to capture Bianca and turn her back during the diversion.